


Animal Farm continuation

by ourloveisslushies



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Death, Suicide, animal farm continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisslushies/pseuds/ourloveisslushies
Summary: A continuation of Animal Farm, picking up the moment it ends





	Animal Farm continuation

Soon the whole farm had stirred to life, for the far too apparent ramblings of the men and the pigs(?). The pigs, no, no longer pigs anymore, but the humans they had long despised, the very ones who fought with for equality were heard all over slandering the hard work they had long fought to achieve. But now, now they were drunkenly quarrelling for what? For the sake of something as idiotic as cards. 

The animals started to slowly piece everything together: the subtle changing of the “unalterable” commandments, the slow but sure increase Napoleon’s power, the clothes that had belonged to their previous tormentor had now shifted to their new one. The realization did not come quickly, but it was sure, and sure enough, every animal had the same dumbstruck look on their face. They all had experienced the same hellish anguish, and so it would make sense that they all had the same emotions flowing through their heads. 

Interesting enough, they felt more hurt than enraged, but also they felt confusion moreover, great remorse. The happiness they strived for, always tantalizingly out of reach, was now tossed out of reach. Everything they had created for themselves was being demolished, years and years of hard work dismantled. All the signs had been there from the start, and in the back of their heads, they knew. They knew, but they were blinded by the very notion of happiness, something unbeknownst to them. 

Of all the poisonous words whispered in their ears, this one spoke the loudest: “Would you have rather died with false prevail towards contentment, than to live to see this?” Nobody had comprehended who this had come from, as the state of disbelief they all were in, nonetheless, they awoke from their thoughts to contemplate the statement laid before them. Memories of their fallen comrades confessing to sins they had not committed flooded back. Had they known of their perfect society’s fall? Was the release of death more tempting than the Hell to come? Were the deaths in the Battle of Cowshed for naught? 

Having collectively decided, that death was a better option, they began to do whatever they could to taste the last bit of freedom they could ever have. The hens began to squabble loudly as they ran every which way, Clover and other large animals started to ram into the farmhouse and each other as hard as possible, and the sheep began to trample each other, coincidently killing hens too. 

At that point there was nothing the dogs, wretched “men” or God, himself, could do to stop the mass murder-suicide occurring. Though filled with as much sorrow and hatred himself, notwithstanding, Benjamin did not stir. He had lived through everything, yet as broken as he was, he too had hoped to be fixed. The promised land was nigh, and then along the path they got lost. Consequently being lost, his hope to be found hadn’t been troubled. And then the pointless slaughter had made it obvious that “found” wasn't a possibility. It was he who had proposed the inquiry, that he had not even had an answer to. As wise and old as he was, as much he had experienced, nothing compared to the past few years. Oh, but that was a lie, He could still recall a time when Jones had been here, almost the equivalent of Napoleon. 

He finally thought up an answer to his own query, they had been through everything, and nothing could ever bring them happiness after knowing the cruel destiny that they were bound to. Therefore, the only answer was to end it all. “You don't want Jones to come back do you?” ‘yes, yes I do’ thought Benjamin. Because having an old drunk who beat and starved his animals was at least a tier above Napoleon. 

Benjamin didn’t want to die, but he didn’t want to live either. The life of a slave wasn’t a role meant for him to take on, on the other hand neither was the paradise he had dreamed of. Had he a place to fit it? He thought not. 

Out of the darkness he could here the “humans” and humans wrestling around in confusion, and he wondered what it would look like to all of them to see one donkey surrounded by corpses. The farmers alike came from the farm house, took in the view, and then went right back inside. The guessing game gave more questions than answers, consequently his anxiety was lit up. Benjamin was unable to hear over his own heartbeat, though he was sure guns had been fired.

The feeling of shock had left him, and the only feeling he was feeling was immense pain. He had appeared to have been shot countless times, it went on. Shots rang through his everything, he had no comprehension still. Last words, or even last thoughts? None, there were no words to describe his life coming to an end. As much as Benjamin loathed ‘Manor Farm’, he got no closure in knowing that the end had come. 

The farmers looked around at the desolate state of the farm with much disappointment. They had intended to use the farm as an example of excellence and above all, Goddamn it, to make money. What were they to do with a pitiful and empty farm? Only it wasn't empty, and as the saying goes they were going to save the “pitiful children”, or in their case pigs! The pigs were smart enough to run an entire farm, surely they could manage the jobs of the other idiotic, measly, miniscule animals!


End file.
